


Freedom Is Bullshit

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Crixus, M/M, Top!Gannicus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus gives Crixus a lesson about why he thinks freedom is over rated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second work of the Sparty fic challenge! Some of these might be tied together there will be a lot that for sure have nothing to do with the others. Like most great stories I'm making this shit up as I go along. I have a few things planned more of just pairings but whatever. Comments and kudos and requests are much encouraged! I hope you enjoy!

"Never fucking lose." Gannicus chuckles as he turns to walk away. Crixus hesitates for a moment before stepping forward. 

"Apologies but there is something else I would ask." Gannicus groans looking up at the ceiling mumbling something in Gaelic. 

"Speak mind and part from my path." He all but whines. Crixus shifts a little. 

"Barca and Auctus, you seem close..." Crixus looks to the ground a blush creeping on his cheeks. Gannicus blinks.

"I will not protect you from their teasing and assults." Crixus looks up shocked, then glares a little the first time Gannicus has seen him mad.

"I can protect myself! I do not need protection!" Crixus snaps. Gannicus scoffs with a small grin.

"Fantastic, then what do you bother me about?" Crixus blushes again. He looked so nervous Gannicus almost wanted to laugh.

"I have...in the past been asked to...please my Dominus." Gannicus nods slowly trying to figure out where this was going. Crixus sighs deeply, "I have never engaged in a sexual act without being told or forced before and have zero fucking idea how to approach them with offer." Crixus blurts out crossing his arms. Gannicus's mouth drops staring at him in shock. Excuse the fuck out of him?

"You want  _my_ advice?" Crixus nods looking warily at him, "About how to present ass for fucking?" Crixus makes a noise of disbelief and horror,

"Fuck the gods  **no**! I simply need advice on how one would suggest they are interested." Gannicus snorts a bubble of frustration and rage threatening his senses

"And you think I have a fucking clue? Tell me do I look like I swallow cock?" Gannicus snarls at him taking a step forward. Crixus swallows hard and shakes his head. 

"But I know you have your pick of the women and should you desire it the men. I wished to know how you managed such a feat." Crixus mumbles backing up his back hitting the wall. Gannicus tilts his head all anger leaving him. Say again?

"The...men?" Crixus blinks at him. 

"I would wager all that every man save for Doctore and Oenomaus." Neither of them bother with mentioning Batiatus, they both know already that with enough coin Batiatus would do pretty much anything. Gannicus tilts his head,

"Even you?" Crixus' eyes widen and a blush covers him down his neck. 

"Me?" He asks wishing his voice sounded steadier. Gannicus slowly starts smiling. 

"So, if I so wished," he starts taking another step closer this one far less violent but all the more intimidating, "I could have you?" Crixus stares at him. "Bent over?" Gannicus leans in whispering in his ear, "Prepped for my hard, large cock? Whimpering and begging for me?" Crixus squeezes his eyes shut feeling dizzy as his cock rises. Gannicus traces his tongue across the shell of the Gaul's ear humming waiting for an answer. 

"Y-yes." Crixus whispers harshly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Gannicus grins. 

"Too bad for you I don't prefer men." He states with a shrug stepping away. Crixus looks at him wild eyed. 

"What? You were...toying with me?" Gannicus laughs at the hurt expression on his face. 

"In a way. Try your luck with Barca before you attempt with Auctus. The Beast of Carthage is a possessive jealous bastard who can already beat you with a spear." Crixus stares after him feeling lost. 

Gannicus laughs shaking his head as he enters his cell. He likes that there are still things in this life for him to learn. He had no idea that he could have his share of the men. Not that he would  _want_ any of them. It was just a fun fact to know. His cock twitches in agitation. Gannicus ignores it laying down. He has no idea why the picture he painted for Crixus aroused him this much. The Celt closes his eyes sucking in a breath as he imagines it. 

"Fuck." He grumbles to himself.


	2. The Celtic Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus has a rough day, but by its end is able to teach Crixus a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it paired out better to have this as a two chapter thing sorry I was going to change it but I was busy and trying to make sure it was worded well enough to not seem rushed or sloppy. Comments kudos and plot bunnies are so welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

Gannicus moans loudly, his head thudding against the wooden bed. It seems the Gaul was better with his mouth than the sword. Gannicus hisses looking down. Crixus's ever wide stare was watching him. Eyes locked and searching deep into his soul, setting his heart pounding against his ribs. It was erotic watching him slowly pull Gannicus's cock out of his mouth. Beard and hair tickling his thighs and hips. Gannicus was panting at the way Crixus suckled at the head before popping off with a wet noise. He was mesmerized by the sway of Crixus's shoulders as he crawled up, positioning himself over Gannicus. Whispering dirty promises in his ear about how good it was going to feel to have Gannicus's cock fill him. How he longed to not sit tomorrow and the Celt being the cause. But something was wrong with his voice. Crixus sounded odd, like someone was doing a bad impersonation. Gannicus frowns looking up at him.

"What?" He asks confused, his head was spinning as if he had too much wine. Crixus tilts his head repeating the words. While Gannicus could see his mouth moving he couldn't hear anything. Slightly panicked he sits up on his elbows wild eyed. 

"Gannicus." He looks to the door to see Melitta standing there completely naked. In the distance he could see Oenomaus with his back turned. "Why him?" She asks tears falling. Gannicus opens his mouth to tell her he didn't want Crixus, that he wanted her, that he loved her; but all that came out was a scream as Crixus impales himself on Gannicus's cock.

The scream pulled him into waking. 

Breathing heavily Gannicus stares at the ceiling in horror and relief. A nightmare. He groans closing his eyes and running a hand down his face. He makes a noise of disgust when something hot and sticky follows the drag of his palm. Sitting up he looks at it mortified. Shaking his head he looks down at his softening cock in irritation. 

Fucking Gaul. 

 

Hours and a quick secret bath later, Gannicus was sitting in the shade trying to have a drink of water. He was in his head today. Trying to figure himself out. Currently he was feeling guilty. As if he betrayed his heart when it was Oenomaus who had to point out Melitta was looking happier today than she had in the past few. Between the conversation last night with the Gaul and that horrid dream, Gannicus hadn't even _thought_ about her. Gannicus was confused on when the little man became such a distraction to him. And in such an odd way. Never before in his life has he been sexually attracted to a man. Yet here he was, eyes seemingly locked onto the Gaul. As if he couldn't look elsewhere for too terribly long. Currently Crixus was training with Barca  _and_ Auctus. It shouldn't have annoyed him. But it did. Every time a sword or a spear hits him the Gaul cried out. The noise shouldn't have been as distracting as it was. But it was. Auctus and Barca share at laugh as Crixus attempts to find an opening. Huffing Gannicus picks up his wooden swords and starts making his way through the rest of the crowd, circling the men until he was close enough to the trio to hear what they were saying. None of them have noticed him yet. 

"The pup seems to be a quick learner." Auctus praises when Crixus blocks a move that had him on his ass an hour ago. Barca chuckles with a nod.

"Perhaps there is a brain in there after all." He teases leaning on his spear. Crixus smiles a little standing up straighter. 

"Your teachings are most appreciated. I will not dishonor your lessons." Gannicus scoffs. He had a lesson he could teach the Gaul. He scowls to himself trying to get his mind, heart and cock all on the same page was proving to be more difficult than he thought. The Grecian laughs throwing his head back. 

"Let us see if there is anything left for us to teach you," Crixus shifts a little.

"I don't doubt that there is. But," Gannicus slowly looks up at the Gaul, "perhaps there are some things I could teach the two of you." Gannicus almost drops his swords.So much for needing his advice! Barca grins lewdly,

"Hmm, I have no issues against it, do you?" The Beast asks. Auctus grins with a wink, Gannicus feels a bubble of rage in his chest. 

"Live long enough and we will certainly entertain the idea of receiving a lesson from you little man." The lecherous look he sweeps over Crixus had a Gannicus seeing red. That does it. 

"Auctus." He calls out stepping forward pointing at the Grecian with a sword. "Spar with me." It wasn't a question. The rest of the brotherhood one by one notice and stop to watch. Oenomaus frowns from the sidelines trying to figure out if he should allow this. Crixus looks worried and Gannicus wasn't sure if it was for his life or Auctus'. The thought of either enraged him. The fact that he wasn't sure which hurt more than it had a right to. Barca laughs and shoves his lover forward.

"If you're done hiding in the shade." Auctus grins twirling his spear. Gannicus scowls earning a questioning look. "Very well."

Gannicus lunges forward first. His swords moving through the air fast enough that he could feel a wind. Auctus laughs good naturedly dancing about with a smile that Gannicus couldn't wait to break. The two of them were both skilled. Gannicus having to skip over the spear every so often. They each managed a few hits hear and there. A shoulder, the back, an arm or a leg. Auctus and Barca call out to each other anytime the Greek gets smacked. Gannicus curses under his breath. The crowd around them were cheering moving with them as Gannicus was pushing for advantage.

He was starting to have some fun. His sour mood lifting a little. He sometimes forgets how skilled Auctus was and it was refreshing to have a spar with a good opponent. He hears Barca tell Auctus that he was being a bitch and Gannicus almost laughs. Quickly he glances at Crixus; who had Barca's arm wrapped around his shoulders! His entire body threatened to explode with an anger he never knew he possessed. With a snarl Gannicus starts wailing on Auctus. The man was barely fast enough to block. The men part just where Gannicus wanted them to and he launches himself off the wall kicking Auctus in the jaw hard enough that a tooth flies. 

"Gannicus!" Oenomaus shouts over the collective "OH!" Gannicus stands still, panting heavily. Auctus spits up some blood and stands with a nod.

"Fair enough." He mumbles. Oenomaus stalks over looking between the two of them. Gannicus glares tossing down his swords and stomping off.

 

"Gannicus." He stops at the softly called name. The Celt doesn't bother turning around.

"Continue to show favoritism and the men are bound to become resentful to their new Doctore." Oenomaus sighs heavily standing next to him.

"I come to you  _as_ Doctore. Not friend." Gannicus frowns looking at him. Concern was etched across his friends face. "You have been distracted these past few days, but today...what did Auctus do to enrage you so?" He turns away staring at the ground. Never in a million years will he voice it. 

"Not a damned thing." His voice was firm and cold. Oenomaus sighs again and nods.

"Whatever differences you suddenly have, you'd do well to settle them." He advises patting Gannicus on the shoulder before walking off. Gannicus clenches and unclenches his fist standing still. 

"Psst." He blinks. "Gannicus!" Confused he turns around spotting Melitta peering at him through the bars of the door. 

"The fuck?" He walks over looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing here? I had thought you wished to stay away." He asks smiling. He couldn't help it. She was here and looking for him! Gannicus tries to take her hand through the bars but she huffs pulling back.

"I do." She glances around, as if unaware she just broke his heart, "But you are valued friend, and treasured one of my beloved husband." Guilt threatens to swallow Gannicus whole. 

"Then why do you come here? Why purposefully muddle my mind and shatter my heart?" She huffs again.

"I have no intentions of hurting you, you stupid man. I am here to  _warn_ you." Gannicus makes a face. "Dominus is letting Gaia host a party tonight. Much like the viewing that Varus had." Gannicus's eyes widen in horror. 

"And you-" Melitta shakes her head.

"Domina has sworn that something of that nature will never befall me again. I witnessed her threaten Dominus' life if he allowed such a thing." Gannicus nods. 

"Then why come?" Melitta makes a face. He could practically hear he asking if he could possibly be  _that_ stupid. 

"Because I witnessed your assault on Auctus. Whatever sour mood you find yourself in you mustn't let it affect you tonight. Whatever the man has done to cause injury let it go. For tonight at least. If something goes wrong and you are to blame who knows what they will do as punishment?" Gannicus stiffens and nods. Her concern warmed his heart, but it also bruised his pride. 

"Gratitude for the warning." He says curtly walking off.

Fucking Women.

 

 

It was unlike anything Gannicus has ever seen before. One trip to the Medicus after that pathetic exhibition, and the Roman's throw an orgy! He grimaces noticing Auctus being encouraged to ram into a woman. He knows the Grecian was having a difficult time. Especially when he rounds the corner to see Barca pushed against a pillar ass being taken by a Roman. The masks made everything a mystery. One he did not care for. Gannicus passes Dagan as he followed on the naked men in masks poor bastard looked confused. Gannicus notices Ashur's smirk. Shaking his head he takes up his post looking around. There were curtains everywhere. Food and wine flowed and people seemed to spill from any and every opening. Slaves and whores were scattered about. Some painted. Men and women alike. A fair amount wore jewelry. Some sort of adornment at least. Romans were fucking and getting fucked by a variation of it all, and others were watching it happen to their fellows or the help. The Gladiators stayed lined up against the wall until someone came making demands. 

"He did such a fantastic job earlier, how I would love to see a variation performance." A sickeningly familiar voice catches his attention. He recognizes the robes of Varus coming to a stop in front of him. He also notices two others that he doesn't know and of course, Tullius'. Bastard. 

"Yes, but who would he fuck?" One of the Romans he doesn't know asks. Tullius chuckles darkly.

"Find him a table. I have one in mind. I shall return." Gannicus does his best to not roll his eyes as he follows the men.

"Cassutius, I'm surprised you did not wish to place cock in the Champion's ass." Varus laughs as they lead him to a separate room. Gannicus pauses for a moment. The one called Cassutius chortles spilling some wine.

"Alas I have had too much wine, and too much cunt for such an act. Perhaps if I find him unattended later." Gannicus makes a mental note to avoid this man. Varus nods in understanding. 

"Come, strip." He instructs. Gannicus feels a sudden swell of hatred for these men. Romans were fucking ridiculous. He sighs to himself and pulls off the white clothing. Cassutius and the other man both gasp looking at him. Gannicus hates the small amount of pride that flickers to life. 

"Oh that is  _impressive_! The stranger praises. "I can not wait to see it fully erect." Gannicus glances down at himself, half willing it to happen. He knows what would happen should he be unable to do it himself. 

"Here," Varus says plucking a whore out of the air. Gannicus lets out a breath of relief. He then frowns noticing it wasn't a whore at all. The same girl they had watched Rhaskos fuck earlier. His heart goes out to her, he had seen her tears and noticed her silence. He almost wishes he could have taken Rhaskos' place as to give this girl some pleasure, as it seems she has never experienced any. "Coax his cock to life." She glances up at him before falling to her knees. He was surprised by her indifference. Even more surprised by the way she casually grabs the base of his cock and slides it into her throat. Gannicus makes a surprised noise but bites his tongue to keep quiet otherwise. The girl held no skill. Doing her best to keep teeth away from skin but little else. However her mouth was hot and wet. The way she bobs her head has him hitting the back of her throat quickly thickening. He almost smiles at her widened eyes. She was drooling and gagging perversely, much to the delight of their audience. Gannicus hopes they all suffer a miserable death. 

"Starting with out me I see." Tullius' voice has Gannicus suck in a breath. The girl raises an eyebrow at him when his cock softens slightly. Quickly she hollows her cheeks and Gannicus instinctively grabs her hair holding her in place. He mumbles an apology to her letting go and looks up. 

He's doomed.

Tullius smirks as smugly as possible leaning against a pillar pushing none other than Crixus his god damned self forward. The Gaul looked nervous shifting from foot to foot trying not to look at Gannicus. The Celt swallows hard telling himself that the girls tongue was why he was suddenly leaking. Varus and Cassutius both admire the choice, and talk about how they've taken an interest in the Gaul. Cassutius circles Crixus a little running a hand up and down his back. Gannicus clenches his fists. 

"Alright enough," Varus says. Without hesitation the girl pops Gannicus's cock out of her mouth and stands up. Gannicus almost blushes at the way Crixus stares openly. The girl nods to the Romans and walks away. 

"You may begin." Tullius instructs with a wave of his hand. Gannicus glances around before nodding curtly. Crixus steps forward biting his lip. The two move to the bed that sat in the corner and Gannicus was relieved to see a vial of oil. Taking a deep breath he coats two fingers while Crixus strips and climbs onto the bed. Gannicus blinks at him, surprised at the position. Crixus has tucked his knees to his chest folding his arms underneath his head, ass presented to the air. 

"My, my. Tullius the Gaul used to be yours did he not?" Varus asks while Gannicus stands dumbfounded. Tullius snickers. 

"Indeed. I'm glad to see he still remembers how to entertain." Gannicus looks over his shoulder at the man, the promise of death in his eyes. So that's what Crixus meant yesterday. Sighing heavily Gannicus clamors onto the bed behind him muttering an apology. Crixus stays silent. There was a small voice in the back of Gannicus's head wanting that to change. 

Carefully, Gannicus rubs circles against Crixus's hole. He couldn't help the twitch his cock gives, or the pounding of blood in his ears. He's never been with a man and barely has the faintest idea of what to do. Cautiously he probes one finger in. Crixus inhales deeply but otherwise doesn't move. Gannicus slowly adds the second surprised by how  _tight_ he was. That small voice trying to have him imagine how it was going to feel around his cock. He ignores it and works on stretching the Gaul. He keeps telling himself to treat this like a virgin female. Except he has spent his life running away from those. Cursing under his breath, Gannicus scissors and curls his digits looking for a sign of discomfort from his partner. There seemed to be none. 

"Come on, we haven't all night." Cassutius fusses. Gannicus glances at them and nods. 

"Oh just wait. I have seen Gannicus in action, he shall not disappoint." Gannicus clenches his teeth reaching for the vial of oil again, coating his drool slick cock more thickly. Crixus shifts a little when a hand is placed on his hip. Gannicus frowns not liking the implications of that. As gently as he could Gannicus starts pushing himself inside Crixus. He does his best to remain silent but a soft moan slips past his lips. Crixus's head lifts at the sound. Gannicus grips tightly as he bottoms out. He wanted to give Crixus a moment to adjust but to his surprise the Gaul starts rocking his hips. 

"He  _is_ skilled is he not?" Cassutius marvels clasping hands together. Gannicus grunts in frustration. His mind was reeling, rebelling against this at the same time encouraging him to delve in. Crixus shifts again, his thrusts becoming more insistent. The Romans comments to each other watching happily while Gannicus bites back a shout. He knows the quickest way to end this, and decides it was the best course of action. 

"Fuck." He whispers to himself as he moves. Crixus stills for a moment while Gannicus builds to a steady pace. The Celt hears a whimper. His mouth hangs ajar when he realizes it came from Crixus. Gannicus arches his back, head aimed for the ceiling, his self control failing him. Unlike with Melitta he felt brutal. The frustrations of today clawing their way into his actions. Crixus shifts again and gave a sudden cry out. Gannicus slows but Crixus shakes his head resuming his own movements. Gannicus bites his lip feeling his awareness fade away. It was worse than with Melitta. He absolutely forgot about the Romans watching them. About the fact that this was Crixus, a man no less. All that mattered is that he made this feeling last as long as possible, and that he kept drawing out any and all sounds from Crixus. Each noise of encouragement going straight to his cock. Even buried deeply Gannicus throbs with need. Growling Gannicus leans over biting at Crixus's shoulder. Crixus cries out a hand shooting out and tangling itself into Gannicus's hair. Gannicus moans at the tugging on his roots sucking at the salty skin in his mouth. 

The room was filled with the wet slapping of skin on skin. Panting Crixus shoves Gannicus off. He wasn't expecting it and as a result almost falls off the bed. Crixus shoves him onto his back practically scrambling to get on top of him. Gannicus keens approvingly as Crixus straddles his hips lowering himself down onto his cock. The sight of Crixus's own weeping with neglect didn't disgust nor did it deterred him as he would have thought not even an hour ago. Gannicus has heard of men being able to come undone while being untouched and he was suddenly determined to have Crixus do so. He bucks his hips up loving the way Crixus throws his head back, in wanton abandon. With a slight smile Gannicus sits up and holds Crixus's hands behind his back. It should have been awkward to try and fuck the man in this position, but Crixus didn't even slow down. Bouncing on Gannicus's cock as if his life depended on it. 

"He seems to enjoy the Gaul more than he did the woman." Varus' breathless observation makes Gannicus grimace. Crixus makes a distressed sound writhing in his lap. Gannicus shushes him nipping at his shoulder. Crixus leans against him shakily. Breath hot in his ear.

"M'close." He admits. Gannicus has never heard anything so hot. 

Okay he's sure he  _has_ but coming from Crixus? He doesn't know why it was better when the Gaul said it. He just knows it spurs him on. Desperately rutting up into him. Gannicus releases his hands grabbing at the globes of Crixus's ass setting the pace. The muscles around his cock were beginning to tighten, and Crixus was whining as he claws Gannicus's back. He reopens a cut and the burn and sting of sweat had Gannicus shouting. Crixus buries his face into his shoulder muffling a scream as his body convulses. Gannicus doubles his efforts as his chest was coated in hot liquid. Crixus was pulsing around him and Gannicus was afraid if he didn't finish soon he was going to die. 

And mercy was shown.

Gannicus practically roars in triumph as he fills Crixus. His hips stutter to a halt before slowly relaxing. Crixus moans lifting himself off, cock slipping out of ass. The two sit next to each other panting, trying to regain sense. Faintly he could hear the Romans complimenting them. He nods noticing the three of them leaving. Crixus shakily stands and starts dressing. 

"You wanted advice." He comments doing the same. Crixus looks at him nervously. Gannicus nods, he understands why the Gaul would be.

"I seem to recall you not wishing to give aid." He remarks as they start walking back to their posts. Gannicus shrugs.

"We are but slaves. Freedom is nothing but difficult choices and guilt when you make the wrong one." His eyes find Melitta easily. "Besides," He locks eyes with her before reaching up to cup Crixus's ass, "Freedom would never have given me you." He sounded more possessive than he meant to. But Crixus was stunned. He had stopped walking and remained silent. Gannicus smirks at Melitta's shocked expression before taking his position in line again. He was relieved to not have anyone ask him for anything for the remainder of the night.

 


End file.
